Dash's Dares 1: Sakura's Silver Lining
by Dashel
Summary: This was a dare fic given to me on the subject of what would happen if Sakura caught Sasuke and Naruto in a VERY compromising situation. Well, she would hide and watch, obviously.


_**Dash General Warnings (Important, please read): **This is Yaoi. If you are still here I will also add that this fic will probably contain swearing and sex and all sorts of other goodies. Still here? Well this fic might also contain no predetermined roles in respect to sexual activities. Yep, I have to add this as a warning now. But what that means is that in my stories no one is ever solely uke or seme or batman or whatever predefined roles people might expect. Or they might be but I might not know who it will be from the beginning. Sometimes one person will top, sometimes the other will depending on my mood or where the story needs to go. Sometimes it will switch mid story if I feel like it. Please do not continue if you have preferences for either character and will be upset if whoever you expect to top doesn't. Generally not even I know who will do what at the very beginning of a fic and will decide as I go along. They may not swap at all, but I like to keep my options open and I do not want to make people read multiple chapters of my fic only to dislike the sex scenes. _

AN: _Hello all! So this is the first in my 'Dare' series. It wasn't technically the first dare I got, but it was the first one I got finished. So far I have three dares sitting in my inbox and I will sporadically post them whenever the mood takes me. But anyway I should probably explain…_

_These dares are scenarios and fics that others have dared me to do. I suppose in a way you might call them requests, this one is certainly more like that, but the actual words were 'I dare you to' so here it is. This particular scenario wasn't a hardship to do because for one it sounded like fun and two it's pretty short. The second one is more of a dare because it is not something I would chose to write otherwise and this particular person wanted me to do something a little out of my comfort zone to see if I could pull it off. But I'll get more into that one later. So the series is just dares people have given me and this one is the first._

_Anyway so this one came about after many conversations with ILuvIY17 after commenting of Chapter 8 of Remember Me when Sasuke said something about making the girls not like him anymore by sucking Naruto off in front of them. I guess it tickled both of our senses of humour of what would happen if he had actually done it and then how would Sakura act if she caught them…and I guess you can see where this is going by now. _

_This is not meant to be part of any fic I have written and only meant for a bit of fun. So enjoy! And if you do you can thank ILuvIY17 for the dare :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Dash's Dares #1: Sakura's Silver Lining.<strong>

"What's up with Naruto lately anyway?" Ino asked having another bite of her roll and chewing carefully.

"Huh, what?" Sakura asked snapping back to attention. She had been daydreaming, staring out into the street while she sipped her tea. She had met Ino earlier for lunch and a chance to get out of the hospital for a little while. It had been a busy day preceded by a busy night and she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep. As soon as it had slowed down she'd left to finally get something to eat before taking the rest of the day off to relax.

"Haven't you been listening to me?"

"Uh yeah, sorry. You were asking where Naruto's been?"

"Exactly. I mean I know Sasuke just came back to the village and he wants to catch up with him. But you were his teammate too and you haven't been missing in action for days at a time. The only time you ever see Sasuke out and around is when he's with Naruto."

"It's part of the deal, he has to have someone with him at all times at the moment."

"Well, yeah I guess. But why not you? Or me for that matter. Oh wouldn't it be so cool being Sasuke's warden having to spend all your days and nights keeping your eyes on him," Ino sighed, "It would be a good excuse to anyway."

_I couldn't be his warden because I wouldn't be able to control him_, Sakura replied in her head. But Ino made a point; it would be a great excuse to get to hang out with him. She had tried to get to know him again after he'd come back but he just seemed as uninterested as ever. And sure that would never stop her in the past, but now she couldn't help but feel a little perturbed by it.

"I didn't think it was possible," Ino continued, "but I think he's even cuter than before."

It was undeniable, he was hot. Nobody with eyes could disagree with that.

"You know, Sakura, I don't know how you got so lucky being on a team like that. I have absolutely no eye candy, it's so unfair."

"Huh? My team?"

"Well sure. I mean there's Sasuke, that's obvious even if he isn't technically on your team anymore. And now you have Sai as well. But of course you know Naruto's grown up pretty cute too. Who would have though it, but over the last couple of years he'd definitely become a bit of a looker too. Wow, Hinata sure picked that one early."

Sakura was surprised that Ino thought so but she couldn't argue it. There was something undeniably attractive about all three of her male teammates past and present. But of course Sai was such a social spaz and Naruto could be so loud and obnoxious, not as cool as Sasuke. But then Naruto was also hero of the village and that was pretty cool too. She had met up with Naruto and Sasuke in the village on the off times Naruto must have persuaded Sasuke to get some air instead of hiding himself away all day and she noticed the looks the pair got. Sure Sasuke wasn't too well liked these days but he still drew admiring stares despite this and since Naruto had become hero it was like girls started to notice just what Ino had and he drew more than a few admiring stares himself. Not that the idiot ever noticed it, but it was there all the same.

Sakura sighed, "Yeah but it's almost like I don't have a team anymore."

"Well that what I was asking about. Are the two of them really that close that they can spend days at a time together. I mean, if I remember those two correctly I'm surprised they haven't tried to kill one another by now."

"Naruto is his guard at the moment," Sakura explained. "He can't leave his side. And I suppose if Sasuke wants to be antisocial there's nothing Naruto can do about it."

"I guess," Ino conceded. "Poor Naruto. You know he'll be going insane being shut up in his apartment all day with nothing to do."

Sakura hadn't really thought about it like that. She'd been jealous of Naruto being able to spend so much time with the returned Sasuke she hadn't thought that he might be finding it to be a difficult job.

"Maybe I'll take him some food later and have a visit. That ought to relieve the boredom a little."

"Good idea," Ino replied with a smirk. "Give you a chance to perv too."

"Ino!"

"Ooo, you know I bet Naruto only has the one bed being in a place that small. I wonder if they have to share the same bed since Sasuke is staying with him."

"You make it sound like there's something between them," Sakura remarked going a little pink. "That's ridiculous."

"Well sure, but it doesn't mean it's not a nice little mental image you know."

Unfortunately for Sakura the image did go directly to her head and she imagined them sleeping side by side with nothing but a rumpled sheet to cover toned bodies and…Sakura shook her head to shake the image.

"That's so perverted, Ino."

Ino sighed and grinned. "You're no fun."

* * *

><p>Sakura was just down the street from Naruto's apartment block when she saw her two old teammates coming down the stairs and set off down the street in the opposite direction. She called out but the street was a little too noisy and crowded and the pair mustn't have heard her. She could have run to catch up to them and she did quicken her pace but when she got a little closer she saw Naruto reach up, clasp Sasuke's shoulder making the latter lean closer to him so Naruto could say something into his ear. Naruto grinned but she couldn't see Sasuke's face. The mere fact that he didn't push him away or get visibly angry was a surprise for her. In the past Sasuke had never apparently seemed to like being touched by anyone and yet Naruto's hand remained on his shoulder for a good long time before he removed it himself and the pair continued to walk.<p>

Of course the two had probably gotten closer. They hung out together now almost constantly and if Sasuke hadn't gotten used to Naruto by now Naruto would probably just be dead. However because of her little conversation with Ino earlier the sight of the casual touch, innocent as it was, and their apparently newfound closeness bought that perverted little image back to her mind making her face go red all over again.

_Stupid Ino pig, now I'll never shake that image._

At this point she could have run up to them, called out again but she wanted her red face to go back to a more normal colour before than happened. Besides, where the hell were they going…?

* * *

><p>The building was generally unused now. After Konoha had been rebuilt there were better, newer and not to mention closer places to train and practically no one came out here anymore. The supply building was still stocked though so it wasn't totally unusual that they would be here. No doubt it was better to come where it was deserted while Sasuke was still a little distrusted by the general populous.<p>

She stayed back behind the tree line though and watched as they walked up to the building and began talking. Sasuke seemed to be smirking while he said something to Naruto who immediately started shaking his head and looking around him like he thought Sasuke was about to do something bad. He obviously didn't agree to whatever Sasuke had suggested. They seemed to argue, or rather Naruto seemed to argue for a few moments longer before Sasuke simply shrugged, crouched and put his shoulder into Naruto's midsection and quick as you could blink he had Naruto over his shoulder kicking and screaming while Sasuke took him inside the shed.

Sakura was pretty worried by this point. Not so long ago, the two of them had seemed bent on killing one another and if Sasuke planned something bad for Naruto, Sakura wondered why Naruto didn't just fight him off a little more. Naruto was a strong ninja now and could have put up more of a fight than that. But Naruto had also seemed to have a soft spot when it came to Sasuke so she could also understand him not turning things too violent straight away.

Concerned, Sakura ran up to the shed and quietly went inside. Inside was a big room with equipment cages lining the back wall. But the space was clear and the pair were nowhere in sight. There was a small upper room though where the training mats were kept so she figured Sasuke must have taken Naruto up there. She crept up the stairs, careful to not make them creak and just as her head began to peek over the floor above she stopped moving till her eyes caught the pair and then she stopped breathing too.

Thin training mats were stacked up against the wall off to her right to about waist height. Naruto was half sitting, half leaning on them and Sasuke was standing in between his legs, right up against him and the pair were…

Sakura blinked. _No, this isn't…It can't be…_

But her eyes weren't deceiving her. Her two old teammates were kissing.

_OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod. _

Obviously she felt she should leave. Naruto obviously wasn't in any trouble he didn't want to be in and Sasuke was…taking off Naruto's shirt.

It was by this point that Sakura realised she should start breathing again or risk passing out. She drew in a quick silent breath, careful to not make a sound and told herself once more that she should be leaving. She couldn't will herself to move though. Sasuke's shirt joined Naruto's on the ground and as they recommenced kissing she realised why. Ino had been right, her teammates were hot. Of course she'd admired Sasuke for a long time before now, but Naruto as well was….

She watched as Sasuke moved to kiss his way down Naruto's jaw while reaching between them. Her numb brain didn't quite realise what he was doing exactly till he kneeled and she got a good look at Naruto's newly freed erection just before Sasuke's head got in the way again and he sucked the length into his mouth.

Naruto moaned and his head lolled backwards as Sasuke continued to pleasure him while simultaneously tugging at his pants till Naruto lifted his butt enough to let Sasuke slide the pants down and off. Naruto was completely naked now and Sakura's eyes travelled over his tanned skin, watching the way his body reacted to what Sasuke was doing to him, hearing the little breathy moans escape his lips. She watched transfixed as his breath hitched one last time and ended with a long drawn out sigh.

_Did he just…? And did Sasuke just…?_

Yes and yes, apparently were the answers to those questions. And now it was over she desperately tried to will her body to move again. She _really_ didn't want them to catch her watching them like this.

_Even if it _was_ the hottest thing she had ever seen before._

She almost gasped out loud at the audacity of her own thoughts but was distracted again when Sasuke stood up and after a moment of fiddling around she couldn't see, his pants became loose at the waist and helped down his legs by a hasty Naruto.

_But what could they?_

The problem was that she couldn't see from her vantage just what was going on between them. Not until Sasuke grabbed Naruto around the waist and dragged him forward a little on the mats. She could hardly care though, Sasuke was practically naked and right in front of her. She could see uninterrupted skin all the way down his back and his…_Wow, that's what Sasuke's butt looks like naked. Oh my god, he's so gorgeous! _ Then Sasuke's butt seemed to flex and Naruto gasped again. She watched totally enamoured as Sasuke's ass and leg muscles worked as he…thrust….

Sakura almost lost her shit right then. If she hadn't been so fixated on being quiet she undoubtedly would have made a sound and given herself away. As it was she had to hold her own hand over the mouth just to make sure no sound unwittingly escaped. She could feel herself blushing from head to toe and still couldn't forced herself to look away.

"Sasuke…." She heard Naruto groan out making her bite down onto one her fingers enough to be painful.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing, her teammates were fucking obviously and it was quite possibly the best thing she'd ever seen. The noises, the way they writhed against each other, spoke each other's names it was so overwhelming to watch. By the last thrust Sakura knew it was either time to move or she would have to do some very uncomfortable and embarrassing explaining.

Terror of that finally helped her feet to move and she began to inch her way down the stairs and out into the blessed fresh air. She sprinted across the fields until she found cover underneath some trees and collapsed against the tree trunk while she caught her breath.

_That was amazing!_

Why deny it? They were both hot as hell and she'd seen them together in a very intimate situation. Her heart felt fluttery, she felt hot and slightly lightheaded. But as her epic blush started to recede her brain seemed to kick back into gear and her amazing moment was shattered with horrible logic.

_You understand what this means don't you, _her mind seemed to mock her. _It means you don't have a chance with either of them because they have each other and are obviously not into girls so much. _

Stupid brain.

But then, _Of course it means you'll finally get to train in your stealth a little more. They were your team, they might be again. Imagine what else they do when they think no one is watching while they're out on missions. _

Well it wasn't much of a silver lining, but she'd definitely take it.

The End.

* * *

><p><em>Notes: Alright, so I'm not completely happy with how it turned out, but it was just a little scene anyway so hopefully you found it a nice bit of amusement anyway. I had thought to include Sakura getting into her perving a little more if you know what I mean *wink wink* but I'm pretty sure like me, most of you would have thought that might have been going a tad far and also cause I didn't want to write Sakura in a situation like that because the idea kinda bores me. I don't hate Sakura, but I don't want to write a scene like that for her either. Much nicer to focus on the boys ;)<em>

_Oh and please don't request dares in the reviews. Assuming I get reviews of course :) But honestly I don't have time right now to take anymore on. Keep and eye on my profile page because I will announce it the moment I am ready to take on more dares for the series. It wont be until after I have completed the second dare anyway which is turning into a doozy btw. But keep your eyes peeled. _

_*grins* Oh and just a little note to stop the hating. I swear this did not take time away from writing Dreams or Remember Me for those of you following those series. I had most of this written when I first got the dare back when Remember Me Part 1 had only just finished and I just needed to write a little at the end before posting. I'm not taking a break, just felt like finishing this up._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Dash._


End file.
